Western Jewels
by sayjackson2019
Summary: AU/Canon Ayumi and Zami are twins sister growing up in a little dinky town. Ayumi betrothed to a European soldier as her mothers final wish, and Zami struggling to keep things a float do to said fiance. Till on night two mysterious yet well known bandits invade their town. Will the girls turn bad for a little love, and who will Ayumi pick? General Byakuya or out law Gin?
Chapter 1. The Meeting

Zami laid in the bed, waiting for her first 'client'. Honestly, she never wanted to stoop this low. Yet, when your sister's fiance, a term she used loosely, was trying to take away all their funds she didn't have much of a choice. Zami stood at 5'2, slim in the waist yet thick in the rest. Her hair came to the middle of her back and faded from a deep midnight black to a vibrant blood-red at the tips. Everyone always questioned if it was natural, or if she was a witch. Because in these western times, a woman with money and beauty and no man seemed pretty suspicious enough. Of course, she was just a normal girl, sort of. Zami was well-educated thanks to her parents who left a large fortune. Her father is where she got the weird hair color from. A man with no fear, and plenty of dreams. Her father is who always taught her, and Ayumi how to defend and watch over themselves. She spent late nights training with, and he never held back. Like he said, even if she's a girl she will learn to fight like a man. How badly she wish he was here to help her...

Suddenly she heard gun shots coming from down stairs, clutching the sheets she narrowed her dark blue eyes as a body flew through the door. She was very stoic, never to show really any emotion besides annoyance. There stood an outlaw, he looked well over 6'5. Muscles carved from gods themselves showed as he wore just a tattered trench coat and brown jeans. He wore two belts of ammo, yet something about the look in his eyes made her feel like he didn't need weapons. Along with long flowing black hair, the man in front of her looked ruggedly attractive.

"Mind telling me what a woman such as you is doing in the whore house?" He asked, wiping off his gun. He said it as if he was having a normal conversation. "What do you mean by that?" Zami asked, lightly brushing off her shoulders. And she played right along with it. They stared at each other for a moment, she couldn't tell what it was but... she liked it.

"Get out of here, if come back and you're still here imma drag you with me." With that he walked out, as if nothing happened. She blinked, and for some little reason, she wanted to challenge that. "not today Zami, not today..." she whispered to herself.

A girl walked down the dark streets by herself. Blue and black curly hair swayed through the night, yet the cold chill didn't bother her. This was usually the only Ayumi got a chance to read without someone staring at her as if she grew a second head. Even her future husband questioned it. But she got that from her mother, the woman had a way with words that could send you to a whole new world.

 _'Remember honey, if you can read old Shakespeare you can get out of anything.'_ Ayumi giggled as the memory passed through her head. As of now she was reading Romeo and Juliet, for the 6th time if she counted correctly. Smiling just a little, her bright yet soft violet eyes moved from her book to look up at the roof top. Like father always said, read when you like just always stay alert. "Are you just going to watch me or are you going to come down?" She said closing the book, placing it in her bag.

A tall, lank shadow stood on the roof, and it took everything inside of her not to turn tail and run. It jumped down, landing crouched in front of her. Standing he had to be at least a foot taller than her. Grey hair showed in the bright moon light, Yet as she looked up at his face she could not see his eyes, just slits. He wore a menacing fox-like grin and put a skinny hand to his chin. "How ya see me up there?" His voice sent a chill down her spine. It was so cold and cocky she didn't know if she should be frighten or.. aroused. She blushed at the last thought 'you don't even know this man! snap out of it!' "Oh I didn't, I just felt you staring at me. So, why were you watching me?" He circled her a little, before stopping behind her and leaning close to her ear. "That's a big rock on your neck" She looked at her necklace, a gift from her fiance. "to bad its fake" he said, moving before she could slap him. "how dare you! I hope you know he is an honorable soldier and would never do such a thing!" Gin leaned into her face, only inches apart as his smile grew if that was at all possible. "Let me show you then" he reached into his bag, pulling out the very same necklace, and held the two up the light. She felt around her neck "how did you... wow" The one the bandit pulled out shined in almost every direction, even in the moonlight. While hers dulled in comparison. She was a little up set yet... "So I'll be coming back this way in a week.. how bout ya hold onto this for me?" She narrowed her eyes "why, why are you asking me?" He smiled, tossing it in her hand "I think you're beautiful.." and with that he disappeared. She stood, holding the heavy thing in her hand. "I.. I didn't even catch your name" "Gin" she almost screamed as she whipped around. Yet, no one stood there. "Well I hope next time you don't do that" She growled, fastening her new jewelry.

Two lone men sat around a small fire, their horses feeding off to the side. "I mean, look at this pic Kenny ain't no way they think i look that bad" Gin Ichimaru, one of the leaders of the Espada 12 whined. Kenpachi Zaraki, the other leader rolled his eyes "Shut up Gin, quit your crying." "hm, someone seems a bit fussy, mind asking why? Don't tell me you didn't get laid" Kenpachi growled. "Oh pray tell what has your panties in a knot about just a picture?" Gin smirked, "I met a girl". Kenpachi looked at him, a little amazed at the statement that just came from his partner/best friend's mouth. "She was rather a beautiful blue flower. Yet didn't know the differences from rocks and jewels" Kenpachi groaned "so when are we heading back dumb ass?" Gin's smile grew "well I told my little princess a week but I don't think I can wait that long. How about three days hm?" Kenpachi ran his fingers through his hair "yeah whatever."

Ayumi seemed to be in a very bright mood. Her curly blue hair bounced with an even higher flow then usual as she bustled around the kitchen. Zami watched her twin sister, beating pans and such as she made breakfast. She wore a blue dress that flared out at the bottom, and when she twirled she looked like a princess. Zami preferred a red and black corset top with a flaring black skirt and heels. Even if she wasn't a whore, she still loved the fashion. A knock was heard at the door and as she opened it she almost slammed it back. "Wh.. Zami, it's lovely to see you this fine morning. Is.." "Shes in the kitchen thank you for my mail" She snatched the papers out his hands and went back up stairs to her room.

Zami flipped through the mail and found one letter that was written to her, and another for her sister. The weird thing is they both had weird seals on the back. Taking her sisters letter she slid it under her bed, her wanna be husband was such a strict and jealous man. Looking at the seal was in the shape of a bell, with a crack through it. She opened it and started to read.

 _ **Dear red,**_

 _ **yeah imma call you red, seems like a good name for a woman like you. I checked that whore house you was in, they said you quit. At least you listen. Anyways this wasn't really my idea, really my friends because he says I like you or whatever. Hope you're doing good. I'll be back in town in the next two days, I'll stop by. Don't tell your sister though. If you're wondering my name its Kenpachi...**_

She folded the letter up, placing it in her drawer. A small smile came across her face, and she tried to say it was just an accident but she knew it wasn't. She had dream about him last night, a rather hot and heavy one that made her drip at just the thought. Sighing a little, she got up to go check on her sister.

"Bya, darling I wasn't expecting you today. " For some reason when those arms wrapped around her she was hoping for someone else. _'Gin... wait what am I thinking? I'm suppose to be getting married!'_ She shook her head a little. "Yes well i wont be here for very long, I'm leaving this Friday to the fields for about a month my love. i hope you wont be angry?" "of course she won't prince, we'll be just great without you" Zami said as she plopped on the table. "Maybe if you would find a man you would understand how lonely things can be for your sister" Zami glared, Byakuya glared right back. "Would you two stop it, yes honey of course i will miss yet me and my sister will be just fine here." He nodded, before kissing her cheek. "Well i have a few things to take care of tonight, please do stay safe my love." And with that he left. Looking at her sister Zami smiled "so do you know a gin.." Ayumi dropped her whisk on the floor and looked at her sister. "Why do you ask" she tried to play it off as she picked it up "Oh I don't know just there's a letter for you from him " "oh it's probably just junk but just in case you should give it here so I can check".


End file.
